No es lo único que quiero de ti
by Rachelgarf
Summary: Y no, ciertamente nunca fue lo único que Kid Flash esperaba de Raven pero cuando el momento por fin llegó solo pudo pensar en que fue mejor de lo que había imaginado y esperado. Primer Lemmon KFXRae. Dedicado a Katherine Valentine west.
1. Chapter 1

**No es lo único que quiero de ti.**

**Bueno este es un fic que se me ocurrió cuando una amiga me puso y me mostro el video de una canción que se llama "vestida de azúcar" o algo así, en fin no me considero fan de la canción ni de la cantante pero me pareció buena idea este fic, y también quise que fuera de una de mis nuevas parejas favoritas RaeXKF porque hay muuuy poquitos fics de ellos y bueno quise escribir este, y sobre "podría ser diferente" traeré la actualización la próxima semana porque ya entre a la escuela (que horror) y estoy un poco ocupada pero bueno aquí le paro con esto para que inicien con el fic.**

**Los teen titans no me pertenecen. **

Raven caminaba con paso tranquilo a la sala de la torre. Había pasado gran parte de la mañana sumergida en meditaciones y decidió darse un descanso después de que su estomago rugiera exigiéndole alimento. Bajo de la azotea y recorrió los pasillos distraída y pensando en volver después de beber un té de hierbas.

Dio vuelta en la esquina y se adentro a los pasillos que daban a algunas de las habitaciones de los chicos. Pasó a un lado de la puerta de Kid Flash y se detuvo al escuchar algunas risas provenientes de adentro. Reconoció aquellas risas a los pocos segundos, eran los ahora cinco integrantes masculinos de los titanes.

–Bueno pero ya en serio– comenzó Cyborg– ¿aun no?

Aquello detuvo la risa de todos.

Raven quiso retomar su camino pero se detuvo ante esa pregunta. La curiosidad de saber de que hablaban se apodero de ella. Se acerco un poco más a la puerta y procuro guardar silencio para que ninguno de los titanes se percatara de su presencia.

–No– respondió Kid Flash– creo que ella aun no quiere.

–Viejo llevan juntos casi cinco meses– replico Speedy– ¡¿y ni siquiera has dormido con ella? Lo digo en el sentido literal.

–Llevamos seis meses en realidad– lo corrigió– pero no aun no.

Raven supo en ese momento que hablaban de ella y Kid Flash. Ambos habían comenzado a salir un mes después de que este último se mudara a la torre en compañía de Speedy. En un principio la estancia de ambos héroes había sido solo temporalmente debido a los problemas que habían surgido tiempo después de que el velocista y Jinx se mudaran permanentemente con los Titanes del Este y terminaran su relación.

Kid Flash había decidido hablar con Robin para que le permitiera quedarse algunos días con ellos ya que resultaba incomodo tanto para él como para la ex-villana estar en el mismo cuarto y más vivir en la misma torre. Y después de que Robin analizara la situación había aceptado hospedar al velocista y al arquero, este ultimo alegando que no podía permitir que su amigo se fuera solo y diciendo que como el equipo de los Titanes del Este estaba completo con Jinx él no haría falta, aunque todos sabia que la verdadera razón era por los sentimientos que le guardaba a la tamaraneana.

Cuando pasaron los primeros días en que ambos chicos se instalaron en la torre Kid Flash noto como sentía que su corazón se aceleraba cada vez que estaba cerca de la hechicera y de cómo cada vez que ella le dirigía una palabra o una mirada una boba sonrisa se posaba en su rostro.

Al principio creyó que solo era por la forma tan enigmática en que Raven se comportaba lo que le llamaba tanto la atención y dejo el tema de lado. Aunque después de que ella fuera herida por uno de los robots de Slade y durara inconsciente por un par de días se dio cuenta de que lo que sentía hacía ella era amor. La desesperación que había sentido cuando vio a la chica desmayada en el suelo con un robot frente a ella a punto de dispararle había sido la peor experiencia de su vida. Había dejado a un lado a los robots que estaba combatiendo y había corrido hacía donde se encontraba ella para interponerse entre el disparo y la gótica. Ni siquiera había notado el dolor de su brazo hasta después de haber destruido al robot sin tener piedad y haber llevado a Raven a la enfermería de la torre.

Durante los dos días que ella estuvo "dormida" Kid Flash fue incapaz de apartarse de la enfermería y muy apenas aceptaba a regañadientes las intervenciones del resto de los titanes para que comiera o durmiera algo.

Luego de que su angustia lo agotara, tanto física como mentalmente, había terminado dormido en una silla a un lado de la camilla, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la cabeza colgando hacía delante.

En ese momento Raven había despertado algo confundida y con un leve dolor de cabeza. Lo miro con gesto interrogante y, gracias a su empatía, sintió la preocupación que lo embargaba. Una sonrisa se había posado en su rostro al sentir como toda esa preocupación estaba ligada a la idea de que ella no despertaría.

Se había levantado de la camilla al escuchar el estomago de su amigo rugir y se había dirigido a la cocina para traerle algo de comer, no sin antes levantarlo con sus poderes y colocarlo sobre la camilla para que descansara mejor.

Después de haber tomado algo de comida del refrigerador, que supuso era lo que había sobrado de la cena, y calentarlo, se digirió a la enfermería. Kid Flash aun seguía dormido, así que luego de poner el plato en una mesita al lado de la camilla volvió a salir de la enfermería y se dirigió a su cuarto para tomar un libro que pudiera leer hasta que despertara.

Luego de que regresara a la enfermería y haber ocupado el lugar en el que había encontrado a Kid Flash, abrió el libro y se adentro en el hasta que noto como el cuerpo del velocista se removía en la camilla y abría los ojo lentamente, para después abrirlos totalmente y mirar confundido alrededor.

– _¿Raven?– había preguntado luego de que sus ojos se toparan con los de ella. _

_Ella se levanto de la silla y asintió, dejando el libro en la silla. Una sonrisa se formo en el rostro del pelirrojo. Bajo de un salto de la camilla y, sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, la envolvió en un cálido abrazo. Ella se había quedado perpleja ante tal reacción del chico y sintió como un tono rojo se apoderaba de su rostro. _

_Kid Flash la soltó y retrocedió un paso para verla. Ella desvió la mirada y se coloco la capucha, sabiendo que el rubor seguía estando presente en sus mejillas. _

–_Me alegra que estés bien, estuve muy preocupado…– pero se detuvo cuando comprendió lo que había dicho, enrojeció ligeramente y desvió la mirada– quiero decir que estábamos muy preocupados por ti– termino por decir con una risa nerviosa. _

_Ella volvió a asentir y desvió la mirada. _

–_Te traje algo de comer– dijo algo apenada mirando el plato. _

_Él sonrió ante eso y después de exclamar un "gracias" se había sentado en la camilla para comenzar a ingerir los alimentos. _

_Raven lo miro por un par de segundos, extrañándose de que le causara algo de ternura ver la alegría que había manifestado el pelirrojo al saber que ella había hecho algo por él. Después sacudió la cabeza y se sentó en la silla tomando el libro entre sus manos y acariciando la portada con gesto ausente, esperando que terminara de comer y pudiera decirle que era lo que había pasado. _

_Cuando Kid Flash termino de comer dejo el plato a un lado y, luego de que ella le preguntara por lo ocurrido en el combate, le relato todo lo que recordaba. _

Después de aquella vez un acercamiento se había dado entre ambos héroes.

Kid Flash procuraba pasar gran parte de su día en compañía de Raven, sin importarle lo tranquila que pudiera ser la vida de esta. Y ella por su parte trataba de compartir experiencias que no resultaran aburridas con él. Luego de que tuvieran un par de salidas y largas pláticas en la azotea de la torre, que iniciaban cuando recién anochecía y terminaban cuando amanecía o uno de los dos era vencido por el sueño, el velocista le había dicho a la chica cuervo lo que sentía una tarde en la azotea.

–_Raven ¿podemos hablar?– había comenzado el chico sintiéndose más nervioso de lo normal. _

_A ella le extraño que él comenzara una conversación de esa forma, por lo general decía una broma para ganarse su atención y después se enfrascaban en una amistosa discusión._

–_Claro ¿Qué pasa?– pregunto poniéndose de pie. _

–_Quería saber si después de todo lo que ha pasado últimamente entre nosotros…– dijo llegando a su lado con lentitud y viendo el suelo– hubiera lo posibilidad de que pasara más._

_Ella lo miro algo confundida, no sabiendo a donde quería llegar en realidad. _

–_Creo que no te entiendo. _

–_Lo que quiero decir– dijo él atreviéndose a mirarla– es si a ti te gustaría que algo más pasara entre nosotros. _

_Con esas palabras la gótica había entendido perfectamente el punto del chico. Sintió como su rostro tomaba el mismo tono que el rayo del traje del chico que tenía enfrente. _

–_Yo…_

– _¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?– termino por preguntar Kid Flash._

_Ambos escucharon como algo explotaba en el interior de la torre, y Raven sintió unas enormes ganas de tele transportarse a su habitación por la pena que en ese momento la embargaba. Pero después de atreverse a mirar los ojos del pelirrojo y notar la mirada cargada de cariño y ternura que le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa se extendió por su rostro y asintió. _

_Las comisuras de los labios de Kid Flash se elevaron, dejando ver una enorme sonrisa. Rodeo a Raven con los brazos y presiono suavemente sus labios contra los de ella. La hechicera respondió el beso rodeando el cuello del velocista y alzando más el rostro, feliz de que él compartiera los mismos sentimientos que ella. _

– ¿Y por qué no?– la voz de Chico Bestia la trajo de nuevo a la realidad– es decir Speedy y Star llevan menos tiempo y he visto a Speedy salir por las mañanas del cuarto de Star.

–Raven es diferente a Star– la defendió el pelirrojo.

–Aun así es extraño– dijo Cyborg.

–Creí que tú eras quien menos quería que algo pasara entre nosotros– rio Kid Flash– después de todo es tu hermanita y la cuidas demasiado.

–Star también es mi hermanita pero eso no impidió que no le partiera la cara a Speedy después de que le robara la inocencia– replico Cyborg, haciendo que el arquero se sonrojara.

– ¿Podemos dejar de hablar de lo que yo hago con Star?– pregunto este ultimo algo incomodo.

–Bueno ya– dijo Robin tratando de calmarlo– ¿y no has hablado con ella sobre eso?

–No quiero incomodarla.

–No te haría mal lanzarle una indirecta– sugirió Speedy– eso funciono y hasta la fecha funciona bastante bien con Star.

– ¿No eras tú quien quería que dejáramos de hablar de ustedes?– pregunto el mitad robot.

–Solo sugería– se defendió este– aunque tienes razón Raven es diferente a Star.

–Pero a todo esto– dijo Chico Bestia– ¿tú si quieres?

–Cada día compruebo más la teoría de que no tienes neuronas– le dijo Kid Flash a Chico Bestia, ganándose una mirada confusa del cambiante, suspiro frustrado–¿qué pregunta Chico Bestia? claro que quiero.

– ¿Entonces?

–Ya te lo dije, no creo que ella quiera o…

– ¿Qué paso Flash? Dudas de tu físico– se burlo el arquero.

Instintivamente la mano del velocista fue a dar en la nuca de este, provocando que riera más.

–No es muy fácil saber lo que Raven piensa o quiere– replico– aun saliendo con ella desde hace seis meses se me dificulta encontrarle algún regalo.

–Cierto, recuerdo cuando te volvías loco por no saber que darle cuando iban a cumplir un mes– se rio Cyborg.

–No nos salgamos del tema– recordó Speedy– todos sabemos que terminaste dándole un libro y que en veces mandas a Star para saber qué es lo que ella quiere.

Raven rodo los ojos al escuchar eso, ahora que la alienígena la acosara con preguntas sin razón en veces tenía sentido.

– ¿Y si se lo preguntas?– sugirió con algo de inocencia Chico Bestia.

–No creo que…– comenzó Kid Flash pero después se detuvo para considerar la opción– no es tan mala idea, viniendo de ti– añadió.

–Tengo mis momentos.

–Pero tampoco puedo llegar con ella y decirle "hola Raven he pensando que deberíamos dar un siguiente paso en nuestra relación ¿te gustaría hacerlo conmigo?" como si del clima se tratara.

Ahora fue el turno de Cyborg por golpear a Kid Flash.

Raven sintió su rostro enrojecer al pensar siquiera en esa escena. Noto como el foco que estaba sobre ella parpadeaba. Sacudió la cabeza y respiro un par de veces para calmarse.

–Si serás insensible– le reprocho Robin– claro que no puedes decirle eso.

–Eso ya lo sé– dijo Kid Flash sobándose la nuca.

–Puedes hacerlo pero de una forma que resulte tierna, por muy gay que se escuche– dijo Chico Bestia.

–Sí, no sé qué tipo de cosas le gusten a Raven pero puedes… no sé… decorar su cuarto con velas o rosas o qué sé yo, otra cursilería de ese tipo.

–Déjame adivinar– entendió Kid Flash– ¿eso hiciste con Star?

– ¡¿Podemos dejarla fuera de esto?– pregunto el arquero haciendo notar que si lo había hecho.

–El problema es que Raven no es de ese tipo– añadió Robin– se que le gustan algunos detalles románticos pero no del tipo Star. Con ella sería más bien llevarla a algún lugar tranquilo y sin que hubiera gente, algo así como una cabaña.

–Ya lo había pensado– anuncio el pelirrojo– incluso encontré una que se que le gustaría a las afueras de la ciudad– dijo pasándoles un folleto.

–Viejo esto definitivamente es del tipo Raven– lo felicito Chico Bestia.

Los tres estaban mirando con los ojos abiertos las fotos que había de la pequeña cabaña, asombrados de que Kid Flash hubiera pensado en un lugar así.

–Lo sé…

– ¿Entonces qué demonios esperas?– le pregunto Speedy con impaciencia.

–Que no sé como lo tome– respondió– si no esta lista o si no quiere puede resultar algo incomodo para ambos y no quiero que ocurra lo mismo con ella que con Jinx– dijo recordando la incomodidad que había entre ambos hasta la fecha.

– ¿Dudas de que ella te vea de la misma forma que tú a ella?– volvió a burlarse Speedy.

Eso le valió un nuevo golpe por parte del corredor.

–Viejo sabes que tengo razón, mi cuarto esta aun lado del tuyo y sé que sueñas con ella todas las noches.

Raven volvió a enrojecer aun más ante ese comentario y esta vez fue incapaz de controlar sus emociones por lo que el foco de la habitación en la que se encontraban los chicos exploto, dejándolos a oscuras.

– ¿Qué ocurrió?

–No se Bestita, yo creo que se fue la luz– dijo en tono de burla Kid Flash.

Esa respuesta provoco una risa silenciosa por parte del líder.

–Convivir con Raven hace que te contagie el sarcasmo.

–Vamos por otro foco– dijo Cyborg.

–Y por algo de comer muero de hambre– añadió Speedy.

Raven reacciono y se tele transporto a la sala. Comenzó a prepararse un té de hierbas. En lo que el agua se calentaba escucho los pasos provenientes de sus amigos. Extendió la mano y tomo una revista cualquiera que estaba sobre la mesa y simulo leerla.

–Podrías preguntarle que si le parece bien que pasaran el fin de semana en una cabaña, tal vez consigan hacerl…– pero Kid Flash al notar a Raven en la cocina le dio un codazo a Speedy.

Él estaba por reclamarle cuando siguió la dirección de la mirada del velocista y vio a Raven recargada en la mesa, con la mirada perdida en una revista.

Kid Flash corrió hasta donde estaba ella, le rodeo la cintura y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Ella fingió recién percatarse de la presencia de los demás y enrojeció un poco ante eso, lo que provoco una pequeña risa en Kid Flash, adoraba hacerla sonrojar frente a los demás.

–Hey Raven– la saludo Chico Bestia sentándose en una silla frente a ella– ¿Qué haces?

–Leo y espero a que el agua este caliente– respondió soltándose del agarre de Kid Flash y girándose para terminar de prepararse su té de hierbas.

–No sabía que te gustaban las historietas– dijo Speedy.

–No me gustan.

Raven se giro y le dio un sorbo a su taza de té.

–Estabas leyendo una– añadió riendo Kid Flash.

La titán bajo la mirada y comprobó lo que temía, la revista que había tomado era de Chico Bestia y en efecto era una historieta. Enrojeció nuevamente un poco y con sus poderes se puso la capucha mientras se maldecía internamente por no haberse fijado en lo que tomaba.

–Sí, es solo que la vi ahí y como no tenía nada que leer la tome– dijo encogiéndose en hombros.

– ¿Dónde estuviste toda la mañana?– le pregunto el velocista.

–En la azotea, estuve meditando– dio otro sorbo al té– ¿y ustedes?

–En el cuarto de Kid Flash hablando sobre como él aun no consigue…– respondió Chico Bestia leyendo la historieta que Raven tenía.

Tanto el moreno como los pelirrojos y el petirrojo se percataron de lo que estaba por decir se apresuraron a silenciarlo, colocando sus manos sobre la boca del cambiante. Chico Bestia los miro con el ceño fruncido pero después recapacito lo que estuvo por decir y miro con disculpa hacía Kid Flash, quien le devolvió una mirada reprobatoria.

Raven ya sabía de lo que estaba hablando pero aun así alzo la ceja y miro interrogante a Kid Flash.

– ¿Qué es lo que no consigues?

Él enrojeció totalmente y soltó la boca de Chico Bestia al igual que los otros tres, dejando respirar al menor.

–Eh ya sabes…– rio nervioso y simulo rascarse la mejilla.

–El nuevo videojuego de carreras de autos– se apresuro a decir Cyborg.

–Sí, tengo días buscándolo pero no lo he conseguido.

Raven rodo los ojos ante la mentira y asintió. Bebió lo que quedaba del té de hierbas y dejo la taza en el lavadero. Se dispuso a irse a la azotea a continuar meditando y a pensar lo que había escuchado.

Ni siquiera dijo a donde iba, se limito a salir de la sala dejando a los chicos enfrascados en una discusión sobre videojuegos. El único que noto su extraña actitud fue Kid Flash, quiso ir tras ella pero se contuvo. Sabía que cuando ella estaba así prefería meditar bien las cosas y después si la seguía notando rara hablaba con ella.

Raven pasó por el pasillo que daba a su habitación, y olvidando que iba a la azotea entro a su cuarto y se sentó en la cama.

Pensó en todo lo que habían dicho sus amigos. Tal vez tenían razón, ella y Kid Flash llevaba demasiado tiempo juntos lo normal hubiera sido que ya hubiera pasado algo más entre ellos o que su relación hubiera pasado a ser más seria de lo que ya lo era. Después de todo estaba segura de que él no solo la quería para eso. Gracias a sus poderes sentía todo el amor que él le brindaba.

Y no solo gracias a sus poderes, el chico se esmeraba cada día por demostrárselo de una u otra forma. Ya fuera estando siempre a su lado en las batallas contra los villanos en caso de que saliera herida, acompañándola una vez por semana a su librería favorita siendo que le gustaban más los lugares ruidosos, investigando que clase de libros le gustaban para sorprenderla en un día cualquiera, estando a su lado cuando se sentía deprimida sin decirle nada solo brindándole su apoyo, aguantando las rabietas que solía tener, mostrando lo celoso que podía llegar a ser cuando un chico en la librería se le acercaba más de la cuenta, etc.

No cabía duda que los sentimientos de Flash eran más que sinceros. Pero ¿y los de ella?

Procuraba demostrarle que lo amaba con acciones, ya que en las pocas veces que lo había hecho con emociones varias cosas habían terminado destruidas.

También permanecía a su lado en las batallas, en veces lo acompañaba a la feria y se subía a todos los juegos que sabia a él le gustaban, había incluso aprendido a jugar videojuegos para que ambos tuvieran algo que hacer que a él le gustara, intentaba no pasar gran parte de su tiempo meditando para pasarlo a su lado, en veces se permitía una que otra risa hacía una broma sin sentido tirada por él, lo acompañaba en veces al cine o a otro lugares para después contenerse las ganas de partirle la cara a alguna chica que intentaba algo más con el velocista cuando ella se distraía por unos breves segundos.

Sabía que sus sentimientos hacía él también eran sinceros. Entonces ¿Por qué nunca había pensado en dar el siguiente paso con él? ¿Porque ni siquiera lo había invitado a pasar la noche con ella aun cuando nada pasara entre ambos? Tal vez la idea le aterraba inconscientemente y por eso procuraba no pensar en eso. Tal vez le daba miedo que él terminara por rechazarla o tal vez le asustaba hacer el ridículo frente a él.

Estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos que apenas si noto como la iluminación de su cuarto cambiada de la suave luz de velas a la horrible luz roja. Se levanto con esos pensamientos aun rondándole la cabeza y corrió hasta la sala.

Fue la última en llegar y no supo quién atacaba ni tampoco la ubicación. Ni siquiera noto cuando todos pasaron a su lado para dirigirse hacia el auto T ni cuando Kid Flash la alzo en brazos y la llevo hasta donde cientos de robots atacaban parte de la ciudad.

Sacudió la cabeza cuando vio como varios robots los rodeaban a ella y a Kid Flash. Se puso en pose de batalla y comenzó a recitar su mantra. Levanto un auto y lo estrello contra un pequeño grupo que ya había comenzado a dispararles.

Procuro concentrarse en la batalla pero en su mente no dejaba de repetir la conversación que habían tenido los chicos. ¿Y si tenían razón? Entonces ella debía de darle una indirecta a Kid Flash de que estaba lista para dar ese paso o simplemente esperar a que él llevara a cabo su idea. Por lo que lo conocía sabia que él no había sugerido ni insinuado nada porque primero quería estar seguro de que ella estuviera lista, pero entonces si ya había ido a ver una cabaña ¿significaba que él pensaba que ella ya estaba lista? Podía ser lo más lógico.

Raven perdió la atención hacía los robots y lo miro. ¿Acaso no había él hecho algunos sacrificios por estar con ella? ¿No había dejado de salir con los chicos las noches que ellos iban a clubs nocturnos a pasar un buen rato porque sabía que, aunque no lo expresara, a ella no le agradaba ni un poco la idea de que su novio fuera a una salida de "esas" con los chicos y con Speedy, el titán más Casanova de todos? Valla que lo había hecho y con algo de pesar ya que ver a alguno de los titanes pasado de copas era de lo más divertido.

Aunque aquel ejemplo no se comparaba con esa situación era parecida hasta cierto punto, Kid Flash no demostraba de ninguna forma frente a ella el deseo que tenía hacerlo pero ahora lo sabía y se sentía mal de pensar que no se atrevía a hablar con ella por temor a ofenderla o presionarla.

Él desvió la atención del grupo de robots destrozados que tenía en frente y se giro para mirar a Raven. Ella lo miraba pero por la expresión de su rostro supo que estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, cosa que no se veía bien ya que en ese momento un robot se le acerco y le propino un golpe en la nuca, haciendo a la hechicera caer al suelo.

El velocista se enfureció ante tal acción, corrió hasta situarse entre el robot y Raven y de un golpe le partió la cara. Se giro para encontrarse con sus ojos, los cuales mostraban desaprobación pero estaba seguro que era hacía si misma. Le tendió la mano y ella la tomo sin dudar.

– ¿Estás bien?– le pregunto cuando ella estuvo de pie.

Se limito a asentir y eso le basto al pelirrojo por ahora. No era el momento para que hablaran sobre lo que le pasaba, regresando a la torre se acercaría a ella y trataría de saber que era lo que la tenía tan perturbada.

Raven trato de levantar el auto que había usado antes, pero definitivamente aquel asunto la tenía realmente mal ya que no fue capaz de mover el carro ni un milímetro. Volvió a intentar levantarlo pero le resultado no fue diferente.

Kid Flash desvió la vista y la volví a posar en ella para comprobar que estuviera bien. Noto como un grupo de robots se acercaban peligrosamente y Raven ni siquiera parecía notarlo.

Por fin pudo levantar el auto y lo dirigió hacía el grupo que se acercaba. Aunque se arrepintió al ver una silueta amarilla entre los colores opacos de los robots. Levito hacía el lugar después de que la explosión ocurriera y parte del humo se disipara. Se detuvo al distinguir un punto amarillo en el suelo.

Corrió hasta él y se arrodillo a su lado. El ver como su respiración continuaba siendo regular la tranquilizo un poco pero lo no suficiente ya que tenía varios raspones en la cara y algunas partes de su traje estaban rasgadas, además de que el chico estaba inconsciente.

Se odio a si misma por ser la causa de aquello.

El sonido de unos escombros moverse le hizo levantar la mirada y apretó los dientes cuando vio a un robot salir de debajo de una pila de restos, ileso. Una energía oscura le rodeo la mano y la arrojo contra el robot, destruyéndolo al contacto.

Se alejo de Kid Flash y levito unos metros, sintiendo como la ira se apoderaba de ella. Enfoco su atención hacia donde Chico Bestia, Cyborg y Star peleaban contra un grupo de robots. Sus manos volvieron a rodearse de energía oscura y la lanzo directo a los robots. Giro la cabeza con rapidez hacía Robin y Speedy y repitió su ataque.

Después sintió como estaba agotada después de haber liberado todo aquello. Descendió hasta donde se encontraba Kid Flash, para arrodillarse a su lado y curar las heridas que tenía, con bastante remordimiento invadiéndola.

–Moraleja; nunca tocar o lastimar a Kid Flash cuando Raven esté presente– dijo Chico Bestia acercándose en compañía de los demás a donde se encontraban los antes nombrados.

Cuando llego la noche Kid Flash decidió acompañar a Raven a su habitación. Recorrían el pasillo tomados de la mano y sumergidos en el silencio. El velocista deseaba romperlo pero sabía que no era él quien debía comenzar a hablar y la hechicera se estrujaba la cabeza intentando saber cómo iniciar la conversación.

Se detuvieron cuando llegaron a la puerta que tenía su nombre grabado.

–Yo… lamento lo que ocurrió hoy– dijo Raven dándole la espalda a la puerta y mirando de frente a Kid Flash.

Él pudo ver el verdadero arrepentimiento en sus ojos, y aunque ella no le hubiera pedido una disculpa ya la había perdonado porque la conocía lo bastante bien como para saber que no había sido ni su intención ni su culpa. Le dio un ligero apretón y coloco una sonrisa alentadora en el rostro.

–No te preocupes Rae, no fue tu culpa– le dijo con tono relajado– pero ¿me dirás porque estabas así?

No hizo falta que describiera su forma de actuar, ella también sabía que había estado actuando extraño. Pero ¿Cómo decirle a tu novio que habías escuchado una conversación que tenía con sus amigos sobre la falta de intimidad que había entre tú y él? No solo la pregunta sonaba mal, la respuesta sonaba peor.

Raven enrojeció un poco y decidió no responder la pregunta del pelirrojo. Negó con la cabeza y al verlo a los ojos distinguió la desilusión en ellos.

–Bueno, fue un día largo supongo que lo mejor será que descanses– dijo para colocar una sonrisa falsa en el rostro.

Se acerco hasta ella y le dio un corto beso en los labios. Le volvió a estrechar la mano y le dedico otra sonrisa que se vio más animada.

Raven se la devolvió aunque fue obvio para ambos que no era real. Dio la vuelta y estaba por entrar a su habitación pero se detuvo. Desvió la vista y vio como Kid Flash comenzaba a alejarse con paso tranquilo por el pasillo.

– ¿Kid Flash?

Este se giro al escuchar su nombre y se acerco hacía Raven.

– ¿Qué ocurre?– pregunto.

–Nada, solo me preguntaba si tú… ¿te quisieras quedar?– soltó al fin.

Él la miro por unos segundos, extrañado de la petición. Pero cuando se sumergió en los ojos amatista de la chica supo que era sincera con su pregunta, en verdad quería que él se quedara. Sonrió y asintió.

La alzo en brazos para después colocarla en la cama y después acostarse a su lado. Raven alzo su mano y con la yema de los dedos recorrió la mejilla del velocista. Él coloco una de sus manos sobre la cadera de la hechicera y la atrajo hacía si. Raven acerco su rostro al del él y Kid Flash termino por cortar la distancia que había entre ambos.

La gótica guio su mano hacía la nuca del chico y enredo los dedos entre su cabello. Se coloco bocarriba y tiro de él para que se colocara sobre ella. Kid Flash se acomodo de un modo que supiera que no la lastimaría y continuó besándola ahora con más pasión.

Raven se armo de valor y recorrió con las manos el pecho del pelirrojo para detenerse en su cadera y tirar de su playera hacía arriba. Él la soltó y con un rápido movimiento se quito la parte de arriba de su traje, para después volver a rodearla con los brazos. La semi demonio subió uno de sus brazos y le rodeo el cuello pero el otro lo dejo sobre el torso, ahora desnudo de Kid Flash.

Con cada segundo que pasaba se aferraban el uno al otro con más pasión. Ella aun no estaba muy segura de lo que estaba haciendo pero si de algo estaba segura era de que amaba al velocista demasiado. Bajo el brazo que tenía en su torso y lo detuvo al inicio de sus pantalones, pero en ese momento la mano de Kid Flash tomo la suya y él se separo un poco de ella para verla a los ojos.

– ¿Estás segura?– le pregunto sabiendo lo que iba a hacer.

Ella lo miro por unos segundos y decidió que lo mejor era decirle la verdad.

–La verdad no– comenzó a decir, y a pesar de que ambos conocían su respuesta pudo ver algo de decepción en los ojos de Kid Flash– pero sé que tú sí y tal vez jamás este segura de muchas cosas pero si de que te amo y me da miedo per….– su voz se convirtió en un murmullo y se detuvo al final de la frase, sintiendo su rostro arder por haber demostrado sus sentimientos más de la cuenta.

Kid Flash supo lo que al final había querido decir y le sorprendió que ese fuera el verdadero motivo por el que ella estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. El escuchar y casi sentir el temor que le infundía a la hija de Trigon la sola idea de que él terminara por rechazarla por negarse a esa estúpida demanda le recordó la angustia y desesperación que sintió cuando ella estuvo inconsciente por dos días.

– ¿Perderme era lo que ibas a decir?– termino por preguntar después de unos segundos de silencio en los que Raven se controlo para no emitir ningún sollozo y agradecer que su cuarto estuviera a oscuras.

–Sí– respondió cansada de negar lo que ambos sabían.

A pesar de que fue una sola palabra lo que dijo Kid Flash supo que estaba llorando. Llevo una de sus manos al rostro de la semi demonio y le limpio las lágrimas con el dedo pulgar, recargo su frente en la de ella y le dedico una cálida sonrisa.

–Raven no me vas a perder, jamás me alejaría de ti aunque me lo pidieras y no tienes que hacer nada para que yo permanezca a tu lado, si lo estoy es porque me gusta estarlo y el que estemos juntos una noche no va a cambiar mis sentimientos hacía ti, porque aunque no te guste oírlo porque lo creas demasiado cursi sé que no podría amarte más de lo que ya lo hago y jamás podría querer algo que tú no.

–Pero los escuche hablando…

–Si lo sé– dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Un gesto de duda apareció en el rostro de la joven– lo supe cuando el foco de mi cuarto exploto.

–Eso no dice mucho pudo haber sido un corto circuito– intento defenderse la titán.

Él dejo escapar una risa y la miro.

–Raven te conozco desde hace casi un año y salgo contigo desde hace seis meses, se cuando estas cerca o cuando estas lejos, así como se cuando estas molesta o deprimida– insistió él– además acababa de cambiar el foco hacía un par de días y jamás me había pasado.

Ella no se esforzó por pensar si quiera en una forma de responderle, tenía razón. Así como ella sabía cuando a él le pasaba algo malo él sabía cuando ella era la causante de un "corto circuito".

– ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

–No lo creí conveniente, como me hubiera visto si te hubiera dicho "se que escuchaste cuando Speedy dijo que tenía ese tipo de sueños contigo", para los dos hubiera sido bastante vergonzoso ¿no crees?– se rio Kid Flash.

–Pues pensabas en llegar a decirme que te gustaría dar el siguiente paso conmigo y que si me gustaría que lo hiciéramos– le dijo ella cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho pero con una leve sonrisa.

La risa de Kid Flash paro en ese momento y se sonrojo un poco.

– ¿Tanto así escuchaste?– pregunto acostándose a su lado y mirándola.

–Sí– respondió Raven girándose y quedando de lado en la cama pero frente de Kid Flash.

Él doblo un brazo y apoyo su cabeza en el sin dejar de mirarla.

–No sabía que eso era lo que querías– dijo ella bajando la mirada, sintiéndose un poco apenada.

–Rae no es lo único que quiero de ti, no niego que me gustaría que ya hubiera ocurrido o que hubiera pasado esta noche pero si no estás lista puedo esperar– aclaro subiéndole la mirada y dedicándole una tierna mirada.

– ¿Estás seguro?

–Esperare a que sea el momento– respondió– además tengo que buscar otra idea, supongo que también escuchaste lo de la cabaña.

–Sí.

Ambos se sonrieron. Kid Flash le alzo un poco el rostro con la barbilla y se acerco a ella. Esta vez fue un beso más breve pero aun así ambos lo disfrutaron.

El velocista hizo ademan de levantarse de la cama e irse pero Raven coloco una mano sobre su brazo. Él la miro y sonrió al ver el rostro sonrojado de la hija de Trigon.

–No me molesta que te quedes– dijo algo apenada.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Kid Flash se ensancho aun más. Volvió a donde había estado y sintió una enorme alegría dentro de si cuando la hechicera se acurruco a su lado. La rodeo con los brazos y la acomodo de modo que ella estuviera apoyada en su pecho.

–Te amo Rae.

–Y yo a ti Kid Flash.

Después de decir eso se quedaron dormidos con una sonrisa en sus rostros. Raven por darse cuenta de lo afortunada de que era de tener a alguien como Kid Flash a su lado, que le prometiera esperar el momento adecuado y Kid Flash feliz porque aunque nada que deseara pasara esa noche por lo menos si se volvería realidad una de sus cursis fantasías, poder amanecer a un lado de la chica que amaba…

**FIN**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, en realidad me tome un descanso de todas las tareas y bueno he aquí el resultado (tal vez demasiado cursi O.o), si llegaron hasta aquí gracias por leer y espero que el fic les haya gustado porque creo que me inspire ja ja pero no tenia caso que partiera este capitulo en dos asi que decidi subirlo por muy largo que fuera XD, bueno ojala se den un breve tiempo para dejarme un review sobre que les pareció el fic =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Por fin después de quien sabe cuánto subo el lemmon que me pidieron sobre Raven y Kid Flash. Originalmente había pensado que fuera un one—shot independiente pero Katherine Valentine West me dio la BRILLANTE idea de que el lemon fuera una continuación de este fic, y como la trama ya estaba dije ¿Por qué no? (además de que me encanto su idea; muchas gracias por eso es que te dedico es fic)**

**Espero que les guste y comprendan que es mi primer intento de lemon así que si tiene errores o incoherencias me lo hagan saber. Y si quedo algo corto en comparación con el capitulo anterior pero bueno jeje ¿que se le va a hacer?**

**Antes de que se me olvide: hace poco una buena amiga (gaby1919) me informo que estaban pensando en sacar la serie de los jovenes titanes con actores reales (justo como han hecho con Arrow y Flash) no se si eso sea algo que ya sepan pero ese no es el punto, me pidió apoyo para tratar de que Wonder Girl forme parte de esta serie ya que hasta donde me e enterado solo han sido medio confirmados Robin, Star y Raven (para alegría mía) así que quiero pedirles de favor que donde puedan comuniquen esto, entre mas seamos mejor los que piden su aparición mejor =D.**

**Y ya sin mas que decir los dejo que continúen.**

**Los teen titans no me pertenecen. **

**Capitulo 2**

Sus labios se separaron por milésimas de segundos después de que ella se rodara para tener al joven encima suyo y ambos se apresuraron a volver a unirlos, no tenían ningún deseo de separarse, por muy mínima que fuera la distancia.

Ninguno de los dos recordaba cómo es que habían terminado así, sumergidos en los labios del otro intentando cada segundo obtener más. Habían pasado de estar deseándose buenas noches en la entrada de la habitación de Raven, ambos exhaustos por la dura y larga semana de labor de héroes que habían tenido, a terminar sobre la cama de ella besándose con una pasión que nunca antes habían mostrado pero que en los últimos días llevaban conteniéndose.

Kid Flash se acostó sobre ella con cuidado de no aplastarla y continuó besándola con la misma intensidad. ¿En qué momento se había deshecho él de los guantes y ella de la capa? Ni siquiera lo sabía y no tenía intención alguna de tratar de hacer memoria, todo lo que quería era sentir a la joven más cerca suyo. Con un brazo estrecho su cintura para mantenerla unida a él, la otra mano la coloco detrás de su cabeza, enredando los dedos entre su cabello.

Raven aferro sus brazos al torno de su cuello y enredo las piernas con las suyas. Abrió los ojos para darse cuenta de que Kid Flash la estaba mirando. Sintió como las comisuras de los labios del velocista se curvaban hacía arriba cuando sus ojos se encontraron. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y levanto más el rostro. El corredor también cerró los ojos e inclino el rostro hacía abajo. Soltó el cabello de la violeta y llevo la mano a su mejilla, acariciándola con el pulgar.

El aire no tardo en faltarles pero se rehusaban a separarse pero la necesidad de volver a respirar se hacía más presente en sus pulmones y terminaron por apartarse un poco. Ella abrió los ojos y vio que él tenía los parpados apretados. Separo uno de los brazos de su cuello y coloco la mano sobre su mejilla. Su tacto hizo que abriera los ojos. Con la yema de los dedos Raven guió su mano hasta la máscara de Kid Flash. Jamás, desde que estaban juntos, había sentido ganas de apartar aquel simple trozo de tela del rostro del chico, no le era molestia para ver sus ojos pero en ese momento lo único que quería era deshacerse de ella. Deslizo su pulgar bajo la máscara deteniéndose al instante y apartando la mano de su rostro al sentir que no era correcto.

Kid Flash noto la curiosidad embargando los ojos amatista de la chica. Se separó un poco y de un rápido movimiento se quitó la máscara. Apretó los parpados al sentir su ausencia, respiro un par de veces y después abrió los ojos.

Cuando sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse con los de Raven, ella sintió como si fuera la primera vez que los hubiera visto y nuevamente se sumergió en ellos. De nuevo coloco la mano sobre su mejilla y con la yema de los dedos recorrió su rostro. El pelirrojo sonrió ante el roce de la empática y volvió a recargar su frente en la de ella. Raven llevo la mano de su mejilla a su cuello y alzo el rostro para volver a besarlo. Él se inclinó y volvió a presionar los labios de su novia con ternura.

Paso el brazo por debajo de sus hombros y la estrecho hacía el. Ella bajo los brazos de su cuello y los dirigió a la parte de arriba del traje del titán. Tiro un poco de la playera y en un fugaz movimiento Kid Flash se la quitó y la arrojo lejos. Rodeo su cintura con ambos brazos y la estrecho con fuerza.

Raven subió las manos lentamente por el pecho del chico, deleitándose con los músculos no tan desarrollados pero bien marcados que tenía, causándole agradables escalofríos al pelirrojo. Rodeo su cuello con uno de los brazos y el otro lo dejo sobre su pecho, sintiendo bajo la palma como palpitaba con rapidez su corazón.

Kid Flash separo una de las manos de su cintura y la llevo hasta el cierre de su leotardo. Comenzó a deslizarlo con lentitud hacia abajo. Raven soltó su cuello y quito la mano de su pecho para sacar los brazos de sus mangas. Volvió a adoptar la misma posición en la que había estado antes mientras Kid Flash continuaba quitándole el leotardo. Cuando lo desabrocho por completo le dio un leve tirón hacía abajo. Raven guio sus manos al inicio de la parte inferior de su traje para quitárselo, noto como Kid Flash le facilitaba la tarea y arrojaba la prenda lejos.

Apretó el brazo que tenía en su cintura y dejo de besar la boca de la chica. Sin despegar los labios de su piel hizo un trayecto que recorrió su mejilla, su cuello y su hombro. Raven se percató que cada pequeño beso que recibía de su parte estaba cargado de la misma ternura que antes y una pequeña sonrisa se hizo presente en su rostro. Levanto la mano que tenía en su cuello y jugueteo con el cabello del pelirrojo. Él volvió a hacer el mismo trayecto y sus ojos se iluminaron cuando vieron la sonrisa que había en el rostro de la joven. Se permitió una igual antes de volver a besarla mientras que con el brazo recorría el cuerpo de la chica, causándole los mismos escalofríos que ella le había provocado antes.

Nuevamente la falta de aire los obligo a separarse. Se miraron por unos segundos y la hechicera sintió la pequeña ansiedad que invadía al velocista y noto como sus labios temblaban al querer formular alguna frase.

–Raven ¿tú quieres…?– se sintió incapaz de terminar la pregunta– ¿tú también…?

No hacía falta que completara las oraciones para que fuera capaz de entender lo que quería decir.

–Sí Kid Flash– dijo para sorpresa del titán.

–¿Estás segura? Puedo continuar esperando.

Pero Raven en lugar de responder alzo el rostro y lo beso. Ya no quería aguardar más, las dudas se habían disipado hacía varios meses y ahora lo único que sabía era que deseaba estar con él de todas las formas posibles, en especial de aquella manera. Tiro del cuello del joven y volvió a colocarlo sobre su cuerpo, notando como la temperatura de ambos había aumentado.

Kid Flash sintió como los labios de Raven se presionaban con los suyos con mayor pasión que antes y eso le bastó como respuesta. Estrecho más ambos brazos entorno a la hechicera y le devolvió el beso con la misma pasión mientras continuaba llenando de caricias su cuerpo y en respuesta Raven comenzó recorrer con los dedos su espalda y sus brazos.

Pero pronto las caricias dejaron de ser suficientes. Kid Flash llevo su mano a la espalda de la chica y la despojo del sostén. Recorrió su espalda con la yema de los dedos sintiendo como el cuerpo de la hechicera temblaba bajo su tacto Aquello lo incito a apresurarse y le quito la última prenda interior, dejando al descubierto la intimidad de la joven y haciendo que esta bajara los brazos y se deshiciera de su bóxer.

Kid Flash dejo de besar sus labios y comenzó a recorrer su cuello con pequeño besos mientras estrechaba con una mano la cintura de la hechicera, haciendo que su miembro rozara la intimidad de la titán y que esta dejara salir un gemido que excito más al velocista. Aparto lentamente uno de los brazos de su cintura y masajeo con delicadeza uno de sus pechos, sintiéndose dichoso cuando escucho un suave suspiro de placer por parte de la joven, y comenzando a trazar un nuevo recorrido con los labios ahora hacia el otro pecho de la chica.

Sintiendo como Raven se aferraba a su cabello como si con aquello suplicara que no se detuviera descendió la mano para llegar a su pierna y tirar de ella para rodearse la cadera. Raven saco la otra pierna de debajo de su cuerpo, rodeo su cadera y estrecho las piernas. El sentir nuevamente el roce entre ambos sexos produjo en ambos sensaciones placenteras que solo los incitaban a continuar.

El corredor soltó su pierna y comenzó a acercar la mano lentamente hasta su intimidad. Raven dejo salir otro gemido cuando sintió como los dedos del chico la acariciaban con suavidad, causándole estremecimientos. Enterró las uñas en el hombro de Kid Flash y noto como ese gesto parecía excitar más al chico, ya que comenzó a introducir y sacar los dedos haciendo que arqueara la espalda por el placer producido.

Bajo la mano que tenía en el hombro y recorrió su espalda, sintiendo como temblaba bajo su roce. Continuo descendiendo y después cambio el trayecto de su mano para dirigirla hasta miembro y una vez ahí comenzó a mover la mano de arriba abajo y apretarlo con delicadeza. Escuchar los gemidos del velocista la alentó a hacerlo con más fuerza y eso provoco que el chico también arqueara la espalda y la apretara más del brazo con el que aun la sostenía por la cintura.

Kid Flash saco los dedos del interior de la joven y le aparto la mano de su miembro, sabiendo que no aguantaría un minuto más sin adentrarse en ella. Dejo de besar su pecho y regreso a sus labios. La rodeo con ambos brazos de la cintura y los apretó. Tiro de su cuerpo y se adentró en ella.

Sintió como los labios de la chica se contraían bajo los suyos y dejaba salir un gemido de dolor. Abrió los ojos al notar como las uñas de Raven se le clavaban con violencia en la espalda y vio que algunas lágrimas se habían derramado de sus ojos. Se detuvo y se apartó para mirarla.

–Raven ¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastime?– pregunto haciendo notar su preocupación en el tono de voz.

–Está bien– dijo ella cuando el dolor comenzó a pasar– no te detengas.

Él asintió levemente, no muy convencido con esa respuesta. Volvió a presionar sus labios, pero esta vez lo hizo con mayor ternura y reanudo sus movimientos con lentitud, temiendo lastimarla de nuevo.

Poco a poco noto como el cuerpo de Raven se relajaba y de sus labios salía un gemido placentero, dándole a entender que el dolor había pasado. Ella estrecho las piernas y comenzó a balancear la cadera, incitándolo a ir más rápido. Kid Flash apretó los brazos y aumento la velocidad de sus embestidas, sintiendo como ella le enterraba las uñas en la espalda pero esta vez en lugar de lastimarlo le producía mayores deseos de continuar, que aumentaron cuando escucho su nombre salir de los labios de Raven en un tono que amenazaba con volverlo loco.

Raven noto que Kid Flash acelero más el ritmo de sus embestidas y apretó más las piernas, sintiendo como algo explotaba en su interior y obligándola a dejar salir el gemido que estaba ahogando su garganta. Se separó de los labios del velocista y comenzó a besarle el cuello y el pecho, mientras que balanceaba la cadera y provocando que el chico dejara escapar su nombre continuamente en suspiros.

Volvió a unir sus labios con los de Kid Flash, sintiendo como ambos llegaban al clímax juntos y dejando salir un último gemido que inundo la habitación.

Lentamente libero la cadera del pelirrojo y lo soltó de su abrazo. Él se dejó caer a su lado y con los brazos que tenía en su cintura la atrajo hacia él, indispuesto aun a dejar que estuvieran separados por esa noche. Raven reposo la cabeza en su pecho y sintió como él comenzaba a trazar círculos en su espalda. Alzo un poco el rostro para mirarlo a la cara.

Se percató como su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse cuando sus ojos se encontraron con lo azules del joven y estos le devolvían una mirada que le resulto muy tierna.

–Te amo Kid Flash– dijo en un susurro colocando una de sus manos en el hombro de su acompañante y apoyándose en este para acercarse y rozar sus labios.

–Yo también Rae– respondió el chico de ojos celestes después de rozar los labios de la hechicera y estrechar rápidamente el brazo que tenía en su espalda para después continuar acariciándola.

Raven giro la cabeza y se acomodó mejor. Con sus poderes atrajo la cobija y cubrió sus cuerpos. Cerró los ojos y, escuchando los latidos del corazón de Kid Flash y sintiendo sus dedos recorrerle la espalda, se quedó dormida con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

Kid Flash por el contrario permaneció unos minutos más despierto y fue consciente de cómo la respiración de la chica se volvía más lenta y pausada, indicándole que estaba dormida. Continuó haciendo trazos en su espalda y observo con gesto ausente la ventana. Revivió mentalmente lo que acababa de ocurrir, estaba feliz por haberse unido de aquella forma con Raven, sentía dentro de sí que de alguna forma aquello los había acercado un poco más.

Sintió como ella se removía un poco y detuvo su mano. Sus ojos viajaron de la ventana a donde la violeta reposaba tranquilamente.

–_Wally_– susurro entre sueños.

Una cálida sonrisa se formó en los rostros del aludido y beso la frente de la joven con ternura mientras que la estrechaba más hacia si. Definitivamente el haber aguardado a que ella estuviera lista había valido la pena. Estaba seguro de que nadie nunca podría hacerlo sentir todo lo que con Raven experimentaba.

Con esos pensamientos y una enorme sonrisa fue que el cansancio se comenzó a apoderar de él y termino por sumirse en un sueño profundo. Alegrándose internamente de que aquello hubiera sido mejor de lo que había esperado.

**Bien si llegaron hasta aquí les agradezco mucho por haber leído y se animen a dejarme algún review. Estoy abierta a todo tipo de sugerencias, criticas, observaciones o comentarios en los que me digan que les pareció.**

**Y muchas gracias a: Hilda, Speisla Cartoon Cartoon, Pelusav.v, Alex, Alanaroth, Coraje1, Hechicera de la noche, Guerrera Oscura, AWeirdGirl, RavenYaz, AngelicaBR y raeforever por haber comentado en este fic. Me dio mucho gusto que les gustara espero y también este les guste. **

**Muchos saludos. **


End file.
